


Undying Love

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Undying Love by RSS

_Undying Love_

By RSS 

Special thanks to Carin Lamontagne who beta read this story. Her advice was crucial in completing this story. 

Also many thanks to the Nest Mistress for her excellent editing throughout this year and for providing web space. 

* * *

Nick Wolfe just finished playing basketball with Father Liam Riley and is walking to his SUV when he hears the distinct sound of a sword fight. He immediately thinks, “Amanda, in trouble again!” and runs in the direction of the sound of metal clashing with metal. On the way he wonders why Amanda is such a trouble magnet. He stops when he sees the combatants. A man is fighting with a woman a few inches shorter than Amanda who has the same hairstyle, except her hair is red, and is also thin-framed like Amanda. The man is about the same size as the woman and looks to be twenty-something with a thin build. 

The woman traps the man’s sword then quickly spins around, her sword even with the man’s neck. Nick expects the man’s head to roll off his shoulders, but to his surprise the man’s head is still intact. A couple seconds later he sends the woman’s sword flying through the air. 

Nick’s mind races. He knows he’s not supposed to interfere! And also knows if he doesn’t this woman will die. The woman might deserve it. He’s seen his share of women who were rotten to the core. He wonders if he should ask what’s happening but realizes that could distract the man and end with the wrong person being killed. 

The man bends his upper body to his left side and shouts, “You, you have no right to interfere!” The woman glances behind her and the man punches her with his free hand. It’s a well-landed sucker punch, causing the woman to spin as she falls. Freed from harm, the man runs away, leaving the woman to stagger up and shake off the punch. As she sees her opponent climb a hurricane fence, she runs for her sword before chasing after him. By the time the woman reaches the fence, he’s already on the other side. She sticks her sword through the fence, out of obvious anger. The man is too far away from the fence for her to reach him. 

The woman turns around and looks directly at Nick, her face as red as her hair. “You let him get away! Damn you! You let him get away!” 

Her lack of gratitude surprises Nick. The woman continues her rant. “Who the hell are you anyway?” 

“From the way I see it I’m the guy who just saved your life. You can call me Nick Wolfe.” 

“I suppose you want me to thank you!” 

“That would be nice.” 

“I’ll let you keep your head. That should be thanks enough.” The woman sheathes her sword. “Listen to me, Nick Wolfe. I’m Miriam Hastings. The toll for getting in my way is one head. Get in my way again and I’ll collect.” Miriam turns and walks away. 

Nick shakes his head in disbelief. _A couple of inches taller, some hair dye, and a personality and she could pass for Amanda._

* * *

Nick enters “The Sanctuary” where Amanda is busily making the final preparations with her staff for the night’s opening. Seeing him, Amanda walks over to Nick. 

“Liam must have won.” 

“No, I mean yes. He won but that’s not what’s bothering me.” 

“Oh?” 

“Do you know someone named Miriam Hastings?” 

“Miriam! Yes, she’s a good friend of mine. I’ve known her for centuries!” 

Nick knows any of the staff who overhears it would assume it’s just an expression. He leads her upstairs, when they are far enough away from the staff Nick continues. “I saved her life today, and she thanked me by threatening to kill me.” 

“Don’t pay it any mind. That’s just an expression to her. She even threatened to kill me a few times.” Amanda’s expression changes to a look of worry. When they enter her suite she sits in a chair, as if she expects to hear bad news. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I saw her fighting with this guy. He had her. Then he saw me. He shouts, ‘You have no right to interfere.’ She turns her head then he sucker punches her with a mean left hook. Then the guy runs away. She starts yelling at me as if it was my fault he got away.” 

“He’s all right then?” 

“Yeah.” Amanda breathes a sigh of relief. Nick continues. “I’m not exaggerating. He had knocked the sword out of her hand.” 

“This guy, was he about five-six, slim build, a long nose, and a sword like mine only longer?” 

“Yeah, you know him?” 

“His name is Alfred Yorkshire. I know him. She was in no danger.” 

“Maybe he’s been practicing or she had a bad day --” 

“It has nothing to do with who is the better fighter. He is.” 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1501**

I first met Alfred when he was fighting with Miriam. I had already known Miriam for about 70 years; she's a nice person once you get to know her. I could tell she was in serious trouble. The man, Alfred, was obviously the better fighter. He knocked her sword to the ground. Then he punched her with his sword hand, knocking her out cold. I couldn’t just stand there and let him kill her. 

“If you kill her, I’ll kill you!” 

“She your friend!” 

“Yes!” 

He lowered his sword. Then he took a couple of steps away from her. “What’s her name?” 

“If you don’t know it’s none of your business.” 

He pointed his sword at me. “How do I know you’re not a scavenger?” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I ride off and you get an easy Quickening.” 

I was sure I could take him, but there was no point in it. He hadn’t challenged me and seemed willing to ride away, and the question was reasonable. Besides, I had beaten better fighters than myself. A bit of bad luck and he could have two heads instead of one. 

“Her name is Miriam Hastings. She was born in the Year of Our Lord 1396. Her first death was in 1425. She --” 

“That’s enough.” Alfred mounted his horse. “If she’s really your friend tell her I rode east.” Then he rode off into the sunset and Miriam woke up a few minutes later. 

“Which way did he go?” 

“East, he went east.” 

Miriam rushed to her horse and I grabbed its reins before she could ride off. “Amanda, get your hands off the reins or I’ll cut them off!” 

“Miriam wait! He’s stronger than you. You’re lucky you still have your head. Why do you want to challenge him?” 

“He killed Richard!” 

Richard had been her husband and also a good friend of mine. They loved each other very much. Miriam threatened to kill me if I tried to become more than friends with Richard. If I just let her go she would eventually find Alfred again. 

“Miriam, I understand you want to avenge his death. Let me at least teach you some things. You’ll find him again. I can prepare you for the next time you meet.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“She agreed. I taught her for the next few months, though she doesn’t have much talent. I wasn’t sure she could beat him if they ever met again.” 

“I guess today answered that question.” 

Amanda tentatively nods her head, leading Nick to believe she’s holding something back. Then Nick realizes Amanda didn’t explain why she didn’t believe Alfred would kill Miriam. 

“That doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t kill Miriam.” 

“I know Alfred. He’s one of the good guys, comes from the age of Chivalry. Gentlemen don’t behead ladies.” 

Nick lets out a laugh. From what he remembers of history, chivalry was mostly myth. “You’re kidding!” 

Amanda looks defensive. She hesitates for a moment. “It’s like anything else. Yes, most men from that period gave chivalry no more than lip service, but he is a true believer. Do you want to come with me to lunch, I’m famished?” 

Nick doesn’t understand why Amanda looks so uneasy. Maybe it’s guilt for trying to help somebody kill one of the “good guys”. Nick decides there’s no reason to press Amanda on the subject and lets her change the subject. 

* * *

While Nick reads the morning paper, he sees a story about a decapitated woman identified as Miriam Hastings. Nick decides to tell Amanda the bad news. A couple of minutes after he knocks on her door, Amanda opens it. She has on a robe and looks tired as she takes in the look on Nick’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Miriam.” Nick hands her the newspaper and waits while she reads the article. She looks sad. “Chivalry has its limits.” 

“No, it wasn’t Alfred. It says here a tall man was spotted leaving the scene.” 

“That could’ve been me.” 

“It wasn’t Alfred. I’m sure of it.” 

“Did she have any other enemies?” 

“Any Immortal her age has to have enemies. It could have been a chance meeting. Nick, it’s best if you not go out alone for a while.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“Nick, please, I’ve just lost one friend. I don’t want to worry about you too.” 

Nick gives an ambiguous head nod. He has no immediate plans to go anywhere but if something comes up he won't let Amanda’s fear control his life. 

* * *

Amanda returns from Miriam’s funeral when Nick shows her another newspaper. Quickly reading the article, she finds that another decapitated body has turned up. 

“No, it isn’t anyone I know. Probably a new Immortal. I’m going to freshen up.” 

Amanda’s flip attitude about the dead Immortal initially surprises Nick. Then he realizes after one thousand years she has learned to accept a decapitated Immortal as normal. Nick wonders if he’ll eventually look at “The Game” that way. 

A few minutes later Nick senses another Immortal before he hears a loud knock at the door. Nick answers the door as Amanda descends the staircase. It’s a pale-faced Alfred. Nick knows that look well. It’s the face of someone on the verge of violence. 

“Nick Wolfe, we have business!” Amanda rushes to the door. “Amanda, you have no right to interfere!” 

“Nick’s my friend!” 

“Your friend murdered Miriam!” Alfred looks into Nick’s eyes. If looks could kill he would be dead. 

“Alfred, you’re making a mistake. Nick didn’t kill her; I know Nick. He wouldn’t do something like that.” 

“You’ve been wrong about men before, Amanda!” 

“Not this time.” 

Nick decides to speak for himself. “I didn’t kill her.” 

“Then who did?” 

Amanda puts her hands on Alfred’s cheeks. She talks slowly. “Alfred, you were looking into his eyes. You know the truth. Think, you can see it in his eyes. I’ve got some sources; I’ll find out who killed her.” 

Alfred starts breathing heavily. “All right. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” He turns to Nick. “If Amanda turns up dead or missing, or if you leave town I’ll come for you. I found you once, I can find you again.” He turns back to Amanda. “If you find out it’s him, he’s mine!” 

“Okay.” 

Alfred steps back a few paces, then turns around and walks away. Amanda closes the door. “He’s just upset, that’s all.” 

“He’s more than upset! I can understand him not killing her. Him going after her killer doesn’t make sense. Why don’t you tell me the whole story?” 

Amanda takes a seat. “The second time I met Alfred was just outside Genoa.” 

* * *

**ITALY, 1534**

I was riding away from the city when I saw someone riding swiftly towards me. I sensed it was an Immortal and he raised his right hand to show he didn’t want to fight. I did the same. When I recognized him; Alfred slowed his horse. 

“If she’s still your friend don’t tell her I crossed your path!” With that he rode towards Genoa. I continued on until I met Miriam. 

“Did he cross you on the road?” 

“No, you’re the first person I’ve seen on this road. Who are you looking for?” 

“Alfred!” 

Miriam mounted her horse and rode off in the wrong direction. Curious, I waited a bit then rode to Genoa where I found Alfred drinking at an inn. He gave me a cold look. I sat next to him. 

“Don’t be fooled by how I treat Miriam. I’ve killed other women before, I can kill you.” 

“Am I supposed to be frightened?” 

“No, I just want you to know where you stand.” 

The innkeeper came by and asked, “What will the lady be having?” 

Alfred gave him a coin. “We’ll both have some privacy.” The innkeeper took the coin and quickly walked away. 

“Miriam said you killed her husband, Richard.” 

“I did.” His tone was matter-of-fact, he showed neither pride nor regret. 

“Richard was a friend of mine.” 

“I’d like to settle the account now.” He stood, keeping the matter-of-fact tone and manner. 

“Tell me what happened. I’ll decide if there’s an account to settle.” He sat and told me his story. 

“It was the night before the battle of Barnet. I was in a scouting party and the night was black as pitch. I don’t know how they found us but some of Warwick’s knights attacked us. I struck one and it was Richard. I took off his head; a lucky blow. Seconds later I felt a pain in my back. When I woke, it was to an artillery barrage and the bodies of my scouting party as well as a couple of others. I had memories and feelings I couldn’t account for. A year later my teacher explained to me what it was. My teacher told me what I experienced was a Quickening. I suppose it scared off the others.” 

Alfred and I sat silently for a few moments. “Have you come to your decision?” 

“Too many have already died in that war.” 

“Then there is no account to settle.” 

“None.” 

“Then I’ll be off.” Alfred stood. He reached into his purse and put two coins on the table. 

“You look as if you want a drink.” 

“Thank you. Alfred, I understand you have a right to defend yourself. Mind your head.” Richard’s love for Miriam extended beyond his grave. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“Then he walked out. I meet him every couple decades. He’s one of the good guys.” 

“I still don’t understand.” 

Amanda seems uneasy. She talks slowly. “Sometimes, when one Immortal kills another the Immortal gets more than knowledge and power. An Immortal can acquire some characteristics of the dead Immortal.” 

“So you’re saying Richard’s love for Miriam rubbed off on Alfred?” 

“Yes, Richard loved Miriam very much. Alfred isn’t exactly the passionate type.” 

“Say an Immortal is bad and kills a good Immortal. The goodness can rub off?” 

“Yes.” 

“What if a good Immortal kills a bad Immortal?” 

Amanda says in a low voice, “That’s called a ‘Dark Quickening’.” 

Nick feels the anger well up inside him. He knows it isn’t a theoretical possibility. It has a name. It’s a reality. “Something else I have to look forward to. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s a rare thing. I didn’t think you were ready for it.” 

“I’m tired of your truth on the installment plan! I’m tired of you deciding whether or not the truth is important! I’m tired of you deciding what I need to know! I have to make my own decisions. To do that I need to know the truth, the whole truth! Understand?” 

Amanda puts her eyes down. She has a remorseful look on her face and nods her head. “I understand. Please believe me, these things are very rare. I’ve only known of a few cases in my lifetime.” Amanda stands. “I have to call Joe Dawson. I’ll try to sweet talk him into telling me who this guy is.” 

* * *

An hour later Amanda comes downstairs looking worried. 

“Did you find out who killed Miriam?” 

“Yes. His name is Kazuo Kanai.” 

“He’s good?” 

“He’s very good.” 

“Better than Alfred?” 

“Much better.” 

“Does Alfred know about this Kanai?” 

“I’m sure he does.” 

“He’ll still go after him?” 

“Yes. He can’t help himself.” 

“You gonna tell him?” 

“You were the one who told me I shouldn’t decide whether the truth was important.” 

Nick fumbles for a retort. He’s not used to having his own words used against him. 

“Alfred is normally a very rational person. Very analytical in his thinking. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.” 

* * *

Reading the newspaper, Nick reads of another headless body found in the city. He senses another Immortal shortly before the doorbell rings. Amanda says “I’ll get it” as she runs to the door to find Alfred. Amanda invites him in. He looks subdued. “Did you find out anything?” 

“It’s Kazuo Kanai. He’s just outside the city. You have to believe I’m not making this up. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“You have his address?” 

“Here’s a map.” 

Alfred looks at the map for a few seconds. He nods his head. “Thank you, Amanda. Nick Wolfe, I’m sorry about the misunderstanding.” 

“I understand.” 

Alfred nods his head, then he turns to Amanda. “I’ll be off then.” 

“You’re not going to go after him?” 

Alfred motions to say something, instead turning and walking toward the door. Amanda tries to block his path. 

“Alfred, try to think rationally! You don’t have a chance!” 

He side steps Amanda and continues for the door. Amanda picks up a vase from a short pillar and breaks it over Alfred’s head and his limp body falls to the floor. 

“I’m glad I took the advice to use imitations. You have your cuffs with you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Help me cuff him to the bar rail. This will give me some time to talk some sense into him.” 

Nick carries Alfred to the bar. He takes out his cuffs and slaps a cuff to Alfred’s wrist. Nick hears a second cuff snap and looks up to see Amanda has cuffed him and Alfred together. He looks at Amanda who waves the key for a second then throws it across the room. 

“Amanda, what are you doing?” 

She takes out Alfred’s sword, walks a couple steps, then drops it. 

“Amanda!” 

“You want the whole truth? Here it is. I checked with Joe Dawson. Right now, in Paris, I’m the best. That means I’m the only one who stands between Kanai and every other Immortal in Paris. You won’t be able to stop Alfred. If I die, he dies. If I don’t come back you tell Liam what happened. He knows some Immortals, on other continents, who can teach you. Don’t let your testosterone get in the way of good judgment.” 

“Amanda! No!” 

Amanda turns and walks quickly out of sight. Nick wonders if Amanda would be facing Kanai if they never met. He wonders if his moralizing is going to cost Amanda her life. Nick tries to break the rail from the bar. After a few minutes Alfred awakes. 

“Ouch! Do you mind! If you rip my arm off it won’t grow back.” 

“We’ve got to get out of here. Amanda went to fight Kanai.” 

Nick and Alfred try kicking the bar as they pull on the rail. It’s no use. If Alfred was as strong as Nick they might be able to free themselves. Alfred muses, “If I could only reach my sword!” Nick knows the sword is too far away to reach. Then he gets an idea. 

“Take off your belt!” 

Alfred removes his belt. Nick wraps the buckle end of his belt around a barstool’s leg. Then he attaches Alfred’s belt to the end of his belt. Nick throws the barstool so it lands on top of the sword. Then he grabs the end of the belt and slowly pulls. The stool drags the sword along with it. Nick grabs it when the sword comes within reach. Alfred asks, “When was your first death?” 

“1999.” 

“You’d better let me do it.” 

Nick doubts Alfred’s strength, remembering Alfred fought with his now-handcuffed right hand. He is also reluctant to trust someone else with his arm. 

“Are you sure you can do this?” 

“I’ve done this hundreds of times.” 

Nick is reluctant but lets Alfred take the sword. Alfred warns, “Hold still.” Then he swings his sword and the blade breaks the handcuffs’ chain. It also cuts deep into the bar rail. Alfred remarks, “I don’t think I’ve missed more than a dozen times.” A couple of seconds later Alfred confesses, “I’m only kidding. I didn’t want you to think I didn’t have a sense of humor.” Nick supposes it’s funny, but he’s in no mood for levity. 

“You know how to get to Kanai’s place?” 

“Yes.” 

“Come on.” 

Nick runs to his garage with Alfred close behind. When they reach the garage, Nick picks up two motorcycle helmets. He turns around and sees Alfred has a large wrench in his hand. 

“I suppose we’ve had enough of the _Dawn Patrol_ routine for today.” 1 Alfred throws the wrench on a worktable. “I probably would have needed a bigger spanner anyway.” 

Nick throws Alfred a helmet. 

“Nick, Amanda has surprised many a foe before. I’m not counting her out. But in case the worst has happened --” 

“Then he’s mine!” 

“One of us has to think with his head. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to think with mine. Listen very carefully. After a Quickening Kanai will need some time to recover. I’ll fight him. Step in as soon as The Quickening ends. Don’t hesitate. Sorry we got off to a bad start.” 

Alfred gives Nick directions. Then they ride off. Nick rides like a madman. He’s not sure what he will do when he gets there. He hopes he can catch up with Amanda before it’s too late. 

* * *

Nick turns onto a gravel road and sees a villa ahead. Seconds later he sees the lightning flashes, knowing it’s a Quickening. He can feel it; an Immortal has died. He continues driving to the house and feels a tap on his helmet indicating that Alfred wants him to stop. Stopping the motorcycle, Nick gets off. Alfred draws his sword and drives off on the motorcycle. 

He watches as Alfred drives behind the villa and hears the motorcycle stop. Then it’s burning rubber and he sees it emerge from behind the villa. Alfred accelerates and drives past Nick as Amanda is running from behind the villa. She has her sword raised as she runs straight to her car. Nick catches up to Amanda opening the car door. Nick grabs her arms and holds her against the car. Amanda yells, “Let me go!” Then she tries to knee him in the crotch. Nick anticipated that and blocks her knee with his thigh. 

“Amanda stop! You don’t know what you’re doing! Think Amanda! He’s your friend!” 

Amanda starts breathing heavily. A few moments later she stops struggling. Nick takes the keys from her hand before letting her go. Nick's finger marks are on Amanda’s forearms. “I’ll drive.” 

Amanda nods agreement. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick has just returned from picking up his motorcycle. Alfred had left a message telling Nick where he could pick it up. Nick walks to Amanda’s suite and knocks on the door. A few moments later she opens the door and lets him in. Amanda is wearing a white bathrobe and looks tired. 

“Feeling okay?” 

“I’ve felt better, but I think I’ll be all right.” 

“So it’s over?” 

“I hope so. I don’t want to find out though. Alfred’s one of the good guys, and I hope I never see him again.” 

**THE END**

1 In the movie _Dawn Patrol_ two fighter pilots argued about who was going to fly a very dangerous mission. One pilot ended the argument by knocking the other out. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
